


I'll Be Your Mothman

by Roostertease_it



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith x mothman x lance, M/M, lil bit o klangst tho, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostertease_it/pseuds/Roostertease_it
Summary: When Lance discovers that the reason Keith’s been so down lately is because he misses the mothman books and theories he left behind Lance decides to create Arus’ own mothman…





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know... this is silly....

Lance entered the Palace Kitchen with a smile on his face. Today, for some reason he was full of energy. Only Shiro and Keith were sat at the table. Shiro was patting Keith on the back. He knew Keith hadn’t been in the best mood lately and he hoped it wasn’t too serious. He approached them. “Hey guys, everything peaches and cream?.” He asked cheerily.

He was met with a glare from Keith and a soft look of apology from Shiro. Keith leapt up from his spot and brushed past Lance with fire in his eyes. Lance watched him leave then turned back to Shiro. “What on earth- or uh Arus was that all about?.”

Shiro sighed in defeat. “He… He misses mothman.”

Lance’s eyebrows knitted together. “Huh. I think I should sit down.” He took the seat Keith had vacated and faced Shiro. “Now that I’m sitting, what!?.”

Shiro chuckled at his reaction. “Honestly, I think he was just embarrassed when he glared at you.  Regardless, he misses his books about Mothman, you know the theories and stuff. Don’t know really what it’s about myself but he actually got really upset when I told him I didn’t think the ship’s library held books about him.”

“Huh.” Lance replied, not any less mystified than before. “Mothman?.”

Shiro nodded. “He actually ran off to check the library for books now.”

“Mothman….” He mused, putting his hand to his mouth. “Huh.”

“Hey, you better not tease him about this or I’ll-”

“No, no. I just- Mothman…”

Shiro laughed. Lance got up from the table, a thought in his mind. He waved a goodbye to Shiro and Allura came into the room looking very confused. “Morning Princess.”

“Morning.” She replied curtly. Lance shrugged and went for the door., before it closed he heard “Shiro what in the world is a mothman?.”

Lance couldn’t hold in his snort at that one. He wandered through the quiet hallways humming to himself as he did so. He made his way to the library and spotted Keith. He was bent over a book.“Hello.” He said.

“What?” Keith asked, not looking up.

Lance wasn’t discouraged and slid into the seat opposite him. “Shiro told me about this mothman thing-” Keith stared at him wide eyed. “- and uhh, could you tell me about it?.”

“There’s no way you’d want to listen to me talk about mothman.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Yeah I do.” Lance said simply. “Come on, please??,  _ please.” _

Keith didn’t look convinced but his face softened as he said, “Okay then.” He shut his book and shoved it to the side and with excitement in his eyes he turned to Lance. “Do you know anything about mothman?.” Keith asked, his tone was serious and the way he sat, leaning towards Lance with his hands together, suggested this was no laughing matter. So Lance wiped the smile from his face.

“No.” He said.

He could swear he saw Keith smirk before he said. “Well.. Let’s begin. November 12, 1966, five men were digging a grave at a cemetery near Clendenin, West Virginia. They claimed they saw a human-like figure fly from the trees and glide over their heads.” He said it in a low tone and his voice waved with mystique. “The second sighting-,”

Keith went on like that for a good while, pouring mounds of mothman information into Lance’s lap. He wasn’t sure what to do with it but he was definitely interested in what Keith had to say. Or, more truthfully, he was interested in listening to him talk about it. He’d never seen Keith so passionate about something off the battlefield and it was just… nice.

Keith stopped himself around his explanation of a theorists supposed sighting in 2002. “Oh um.. I’ve been rambling.” He said, closing his mouth and reddening a bit.

“No, Keith, please go on.” Lance said, more than a little eager to watch him speak more.

“Really?.” Keith asked, the excitement returning to his face. “People don’t usually listen past the silver bridge incident.”

Lance smiled. “Well let’s hear it then, in 2002...?”

“In 2002-” he continued with a grin. When he’d finished he sat and sighed wistfully. Lance knew why he’d been upset now, his obsession with mothman was definitely something else. 

“I can understand why you miss it so much.” Lance said fondly, feeling he might be considering his own feeling for his family in this sentence too. “We’ll I’ve got to go and do things, so… later.” He waved and Keith waved back, still smiling. He had such a pure smile. It was rare and that just made it even more special.

Lance ran off to the Hunks bedroom and he barged in without knocking. “Hunk!.’ He exclaimed.

“No.” He replied, not looking up from the strange blue plant he was potting.

“What!?, you haven’t even listened to me yet!.” 

“Lance I know that voice and it means you have a plan and your plans, while interesting, usually end in trouble. You remember that’s how we ended up here right?, With one of your plans.”

“Okay.. fair. But this is different. I want to be Keith’s mothman!.”

Hunk did look up then. “You what?.”

“Keith’s mothman.” Lance tutted. “I want to be a conspiracy theory.”

Hunk stared back at him with a blank look. “You’re making exactly zero sense right now you know that  don’t you?.”

Lance sighed. “He likes mothman!. I’m gonna make a mothman costume and pretend to be mothman.”

Hunk stood up. “Lance,” He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “I hate to be the one to tell you but you’ve got a touch of the space crazies.”

Lance brushed Hunk’s hand off his shoulder. “I’m serious Hunk!, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed how upset he’s been lately!?.”

“Yeah.” Hunk admitted, his thick eyebrows upturning. “I have.”

“So, can you sew?.” Lance said, stepping towards Hunk. 

“Yeah, I actually have a sewing kit with me, do you want me to make-”

“I want you to show me how.”  Lance said. “I wanna make it myself!.”

“Okay then.” Hunk said, still seeming unconvinced. “If you gather materials then I’ll show you.”

Lance nodded. “Great. I’ll be back in a sec.” and so he rushed off, searching the castle for everything and anything that might be useful. When he returned to Hunk, two hours later, he had gathered a small pile of items. A brown cloak, torn tan trousers, various pieces of some cardboard like stuff, an old white silk scarf that Allura had happily given him and dark grey tights.

Hunk approved of his collection and they set to work. Hunk, to give him his credit, was very patient with him. Lance, though he very much wanted to do his best with this was not good at sewing. It was tricky, finicky and overall very tough for someone who found it hard to concentrate. The only part he was anyway decent at was threading the needle.

They were sat there for a few hours before Lance had anything he could call good work. He held it up before him. It was the beginnings of a shirt and part of the wings. “Sewing is hard.” he whined

“Yeah, it can be.” Hunk said, gently. Lance had given in about an hour in and started letting Hunk help with the making of the suit. He was making the wings out of Allura’s scarf. “This’ll probably take a few days to finish…”

“A few days!.” Lance exclaimed. “What!.”

“Mmhmm.” Hunk nodded.

Lance only pouted for a few moments before deciding it was worth the trouble if he could make Keith happy. It took them four days to finish the suit when they worked together and by that time Lance had his plan set out in detail. He now had Pidge in on it and they were all very hopeful it’d work.

“Pidge, Hunk.” He said, addressing the two who stood before him. “Are you ready for this?.”

Pidge smirked. “Yes. so, so ready.”

Hunk saluted. “Yes sir!.”

“Okay then, plan is go!.” He Turned towards the door that lead outside and heard their footsteps disappear down the hall. Excitement began to grow in his heart. The door whooshed open. Outside, the sun was going down and everything was turning dark. Perfect. He ran out into the Arus plains not looking back. As he made it to the trees he put his mothman head on. It was made of the cardboard with cloth on it. He crawled into some bushes and lied in wait.

This very moment Pidge and Hunk were letting Keith know about the thing they’d seen outside. He’d told them exactly what to say. ‘ _ It looked like a moth but sorta human??.’  _ Lance giggled to himself, Keith was going to shit himself.

He was crouching in the bushes for only  few minutes before the door opened. He saw Keith look around frantically. He sprang into action. He flapped his arms and ran into the open. He didn’t dare watch Keith. He  sprinted straight into an adjacent outcropping of trees. He knew his route off by heart. Left, right, right, left. Duck, dodge, over, under. Hole!. He slid into the little cave and pulled a bush’s branches in front of the entrance.

He heard Keith’s boots thud against the grass. “Wait!, I come in-” he came to a stop, his breath ragged. “In peace… I come in peace!.” He saw Keith wander in a circle. “Dammit.”

He looked around for a while then gave up, heading back to the castle. Lance took the costume off and stowed it in the cave. He got up and dusted himself off, feeling giddy. He made sure not to overtake, or catch up with Keith.  He even went inside through  different door. He made it to his room without being seen.

He was sitting on his bed when his door opened. “Lance!.”

He jumped and looked at keith. “Yeah!?.”

His eyes were bright and he was grinning. “You’ll never guess what just happened!.”

Lance fought off a smile. “What?.”

“There was a mothman!. here in Arus!. I saw it! And Pidge and Hunk too. They told me about it and I was chasing it but it got away. I would’ve got you too but… I got excited.” He laughed.

Lance felt overwhelmed. Keith was exuding an aura of cuteness that he couldn’t handle. His cheeks were flushed from his run and his hair was sticking up in an endearing way. And the way he was talking too fast for his mouth to keep up was such a pleasure to behold that Lance wasn’t sure he was even real anymore.

“So I was thinking, maybe the mothmen are a race of aliens and one accidentally landed on earth..” He gasped “ maybe their base is  _ on  _ Arus!. Or- maybe-”

He carried on like this, spouting endless theories. He was using his hands to emphasize every second word. Lance watched and listened in awe.

“Oh - uh sorry, rambling again-”

“No!, go on, please!.” Lance blurted, feeling a bit uncool. “If you, uh, want to that is..”

Keith grinned. “Of course.”

They talked well into the night and Keith eventually exhausted his supply of theories. They were sat beside each other, rather too close for Lance’s heart to handle. Keith yawned. “I better get back. It must be really late.” He hopped up from the bed and waved at lance.

“Bye!.” Lance called. Keith lingered at the door, just smiling. Then left.

Lance gazed at the door. He’d done it. He was content with it all until the next day, at dusk, Keith came back to his room. “Lance!, come on!, let’s go and find the mothman!.”

Lance stared at him. He couldn’t say no… “Of course!.” 

Keith hurried him through the castle and they rushed past Hunk. “Woah where’re you guys going in such a hurry!?.”

“We’re gonna find mothman!.” Keith replied, not stopping.

“You’re  _ what!? _ .” Hunk said, his eyes going wide as he stared at lance. 

Lance shrugged at him and Hunk gave him a look that he knew said ‘ _ you’re on your own with this one _ .’ Lance trailed behind keith, searching his mind for a plan. The only thing he could come up with was to somehow lose him in the forest and get into costume… it was flimsy but maybe…

“I saw him in those trees at this time yesterday!.” keith was pointing where’d he’d been crouched in hiding twenty-four hours ago. 

“No kidding…” Lance mumbled.

As they made it to the trees Lance started to panic. “I’ll go this way,” he pointed to the direction he’d run yesterday, “And you go that way.”

Keith frowned and Lance gulped. “Okay!.” He breathed a silent sigh of relief. “I’ll call you if I see him!, and same for you!.

“got it!.” as soon as Keith turned his back he bolted for the suit. He felt the wind on his face and pressure on his shoulders. He couldn’t let Keith down, not after building his hopes up so much.  He made it and all was quiet. He kneeled on the ground and pulled the suit from it’s hiding place. 

“Lance!.” He dropped everything on the floor. The shout was close. On a rushed panic he put the head on and scrambled at the suit.n 

Then. even closer. He heard it agin. 

“Lance…?” 

His entire body froze. He had been found out. He failed. But worst of all he hurt Keith. He pulled off the head. “I can explain- You weren’t meant to-” He started, but he stopped upon seeing his face. His eyebrows were knitted together and his arms were crossed. Lance was sure he saw a tear in his eyes.

“You let me spend  _ hours  _ talking to you about this!, hours!.” Keith shook his head. “I can’t believe you, I thought you- I thought we… I was wrong.” Keith turned around.

“Wait, Keith, no!.” Lance threw the head to the floor and hurried after Keith. He pulled him by the arm.  Keith spun around in a fury. Lance was right. There  _ were  _ tears.

“All this to make fun of me?, all this effort just for that!.” he snapped.

“No Keith I was never making fun of you!.” Lance said. “ I wanted to make you happy.!”

“Bull _ shit.” Keith began walking again. _

“Bull true.” Lance said, he wasn’t about to give up. “I knew how much you missed making theories and the mothman so I wanted to help!. I spent hours making that costume with Hunk, Pidge was so excited to help too. We all just wanted you happy again.”

Keith stopped walking, but his back was still turned. Lance took it as progress. “To tell the truth I loved hearing you talk about mothman and I could listen to your theories for hours.”

“You really did this all so I could be happy?.” Keith voice asked in a neutral tone. 

“Yes.” Lance replied putting a hand on his shoulder. “Of course.”

Keith turned around then and there was a small smile on his face. “That was sweet but you’re an idiot.”

“What!.  _ I’m  _ an idiot!-”

“Well… yeah how long did you think it’d take me to figure out… i’m not stupid. Come to think of it mothman had antennae anyway so-”

“Wait, you’re arguing my costume making with the limited-!”

In a flurry Keith pushed Lance against the nearest tree and placed a kiss quickly onto his mouth. Then, as their noses nearly touched said; “Thanks, dumbass.” Lance watched in shock as he walked away smirking.

“Kei- you- I… w-what!?.” Lance rushed after him. “Who’s a dumbass!?."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
